


He Doesn't "Do" Love

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff, kind of angsty i guess?, some pining too I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Savoy liked to watch her sleep. He liked to see her looking so peaceful and relaxed beside him, but he certainly wasn't in love.
Relationships: Savoy/Female Overboss, Savoy/Overboss
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807771
Kudos: 5





	He Doesn't "Do" Love

Savoy didn’t do love. He did what he wanted when he wanted to, he took what he could take, and he rarely gave. But he didn’t “do” love.

He only ran his fingers over her bare shoulder because he wanted to, because it would distract him from thinking about Nisha again. He only kissed her sleeping lips because he could, not because it made him feel closer to her. He only held her close and shushed her when the gesture brought out a whimper because….

It didn’t matter. None of it did. Everything he did with the Overboss was because he wanted to, because he could take it from her, because he wanted to give it to her. It wasn’t at all because he was falling in love with her. 

He told himself that his heart didn’t ache when she left without him because he was worried about her, it ached because she wasn’t going to be there to distract him. He didn’t feel like smiling every time he saw her, even at a distance, because he loved seeing her face, it was because he was remembering how good of a lay she was compared to the others. He didn’t long to hold her on the chilly nights because he wanted to feel needed, it was because he was getting cold and body heat was better than any blanket he could find elsewhere.

Savoy didn’t “do” love, and he certainly didn’t love the Overboss. His heart wasn’t really racing when she shifted in her sleep, setting her head on his chest and sighing softly, he was just imagining it. His hand wasn’t moving on its own volition to stroke her bare shoulder softly again, he was doing it because he wanted her to wake up and move off him. He wasn’t drifting off to sleep because he felt so safe beside her, it was because he was tired.

After all, it was hard work trying to convince yourself you weren’t actually in love with someone like her.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
